


You break me down and build me up

by ElevenGaleStorms



Series: Alouette [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NOT abuse, and teaching, basically tough love, kind of discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: In which Shay has a bit of a twisted way of teaching Arno.





	You break me down and build me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/gifts).



> I wrote this to show that Arno and Shay had a bit of a rocky start even as student and mentor. Also, Shay wasn't abusing Arno or anything like that. He merely thought of it as a way to make her accept his teachings. Anyway, this was kind of weird even for my writings.

Let it never be said that Arno wouldn’t do anything and everything to exact her revenge. In the eyes of her colleagues, Arno Dorian had quite literally thrown herself in front of Shay Cormac and asked him to train her.

Of course, the man had said no, but she challenged him… which turned out to be a poor choice for the later party. However, for some strange reason, the Master Templar accepted her request, not a day later.

It was one of the greatest mysteries at the Templar headquarters in Paris.

* * *

Arno struggled to push herself back up as her assailant once again kicked her in the ribs. Oh, how she hated poison. The blasted substance paralyzed all of her body. Only her facial muscles were still under her control at the moment.

“Not so high and mighty are you, Templar?” sneered out a rather smug Assassin. Arno nearly rolled her eyes at the sheer arrogance. She was only seconds away from attempting slicing his throat. Keyword: attempting.

“Not so noble yourself, Assassin” taunted back the French woman. Another kick hit her sore side and a punch to the face rattled her teeth.

The sound of a gun cocking echoed throughout the snowy landscape. Any second now thought Arno. Surely, he wouldn’t leave her for the dead. He wasn’t known to desert his comrades. Her belief in him was only solidified by her remembering their deal…  
“Time to die-” The Assassin choked on his own blood. A sword gruesomely impaled him through the chest. The ruthless metal slid out of the body. The man’s life faded as his eyes soon became dull.

A familiar figure clad in black and crimson robes made his way towards her.

Shay.

“Don’t you remember our deal, lass?” Yes, she thought. That foolish deal she made in her desperation to obtain revenge.

Shay obviously connected the dots as he saw the green substance that coated her wounds. He brought out a small bottle filled with unappealing brown liquid.

“Drink,” he said. The Irishman brought the glass bottle to her pressed lips. He insistently pushed the vessel against them only to be met with protest.

Arno glared at him with a determined look. She could handle this as she recognized the poison as a nonlethal paralytic. There was no way she would drink that vile substance presented in front of her.

Shay raised his hand… and tightly gripped her throat. He covered her nose as she soon opened her mouth to gasp for air. The awful liquid went down her throat. Arno coughed it out only for more to pour down her throat.

“You, Cona-” A warning grip on her vulnerable throat cut her off.

“You disobeyed me.” A cold look was present in his eyes. Then again, he always had that ruthless look to him.

“I would have been fine.” Already feeling the effects of the antidote, Arno weakly lunged for his throat. Shay merely pinned her to ground.

“Oh? I suppose I should have just left you to die of hypothermia or those very friendly Assassins nearby.” The French woman gritted her teeth in irritation. Why exactly did she ask Shay Cormac to be her mentor, again?

In a moment’s notice, Shay released her throat seemingly in an act of mercy. Arno, now fully recovered from the poison, stood up albeit shakily.

Her ‘mentor’ adopted a fighting position. She smirked with a confidence she may or may not actually have.

Arno rushed at him and shot a phantom blade into him… only for him to dodge it. Did this man have superhuman reflexes? None of her opponents had ever managed to dodge the typically Assassin tool.

Before she could recover and launch another attack, Arno’s arm was grabbed and twisted behind her back. A swift kick to her knees made her collapse onto the icy ground.

“Let me go!” she tried to twist and writhe out of his grip. He was on top of her and Arno… did not like it.

“Not until you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Oh? And what’s that, _Connard_?” She said mockingly.

“Respect and some humility would do you good.” Submission was all that she thought of. She had submitted to her father, the Brotherhood, her childhood bullies. Never again would she submit to another much less him.

Her experiences in life taught her that. Right now, this man was practically demanding submission from her.

Never, She would never do that.

“You want me to submit.” Arno hissed out.

“Yes,” Shay admitted, “How else will you learn from me?”

“Simply teach me.” He leaned closer to her in response. Arno felt tempted to bare her teeth in warning. But even that most likely wouldn’t ward off the man.

“We both know that people like us,” He motioned between them, “-can’t be taught that way.”

Arno went rigid for what could have been a minute for her. Realization dawned on her as she realized that he understood what no one in her life, not even Elise, could.

The female Templar went boneless under her mentor. The message was clear:

_I submit._

The only response she got from Shay was him getting off of her.

Shaken from the encounter, Arno slowly stood up and followed her mentor. A part of her dreaded the talk with Elise about this. The redhead would have a field day with this, and Arno would have to weather the ‘storm’ that would come with it.

**Author's Note:**

> To Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492:
> 
> I hope this did not weird you out too much and didn't offend you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
